violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Youtuber Incinerates Japan Flag
Kaho: I haven't even talked to the boss yet, which isn't good! But maybe we can have our 2017 Weeaboo Rally in the weekends instead? William: That can work! Kaho: Yeah! We can also- Kaho opens the door only to not find the flag Kaho: Wait... WHERE'S THE JAPAN FLAG?!?! William: I don't know! Kaho: We need it to show off our culture! Kaho flips the house upside down just to find the flag Kaho: WHERE IS IT?!?! Kaho looks out the window Kaho: OH F*** F*** F*** F***, WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!?! Kaho goes outside to see Chikchu outside with anime bodypillows, anime, manga, Nintendo, and the Japan flag rising in the center. There is also a wood pile as the firestarter Kaho: CHIKCHU!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Chikchu: You know what I'm doing! Kaho: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO BURN IT?!?! Chikchu: YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!!! Kaho: I am awake! Chikchu: No! These weeaboos are pissing me off! They always criticize that the anime I watch isn't real anime! They are gross and they fall in love with fictional characters! Sometimes even children! Kaho: That isn't my fault, it's their fault! Chikchu: I don't care! Kaho: THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER!!! Chikchu: Oh yeah? (goes up to the wood) Kaho: NO CHIK!!! CHIK, CHIK STOP!!! HOW COME BILL'S THINGS ISN'T IN THERE?!?! Chikchu: Because that's his job! Kaho: Then you put that s*** in that pile right now! AND YOU GET THAT F***ING FLAG OUT THERE TOO!!! Chikchu: No! (tries to light the wood) Kaho: STOP PLEASE!!! Chikchu: Your lucky this ain't working! Kaho: Look, burning the flag would be disrespectful to the people of Japan, and the soldiers that died for it! Chikchu: You know wha- YOUR DAMN LUCKY!!! Your damn lucky this ain't working! Cause I would've burned YOUR stuff if it was working! Kaho: Just stop... Chikchu: You got bad luck there, didn't you? Chikchu successfully lights the wood. It follows into the pile and causes a small burst, and the fires starts to move to the pile slowly Kaho: CHIKCHU!!! Chikchu: Your lucky there! If YOU to learn your lesson way back when, I let you live in my home- Kaho attempts to walk into the fire, but is stopped by Chikchu Chikchu: Are you crazy?!?! Kaho: THIS AIN'T GONNA HELP- Chikchu: Let it go! Kaho: You won't let Bill's stuff go to! Chikchu: I'll take care of his s***, you get away from that fire! Kaho: Since when did you actually care? Chikchu: You know I care! Chikchu walks away a few feet, then says something important Chikchu: Look at them! They're like in their 30's and what do they do? They f** to anime, they marry their bodypillows, they suck Nintendo's d***, AND YOU LET IT ALL HAPPEN!!! Let it all burn! Show those dirty, crazy people a lesson! At this point, the fire has covered the pile and has reached the flag. The fire quickly incinerates the flag. And the pole slowly melts away. Kaho just watches the fire while William records it all, not saying a word Kaho: I failed you... I failed you Akihito......................... I shouldn't be here... holy f***, I shouldn't f***ing be here...... look at this... Look at the s***! The fire slices the pole in half and the sky is covered in the smokes. Kaho bows down and... Kaho: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh........... Kaho is now crying William: I can't believe this... *cough* *cough*... I'm turning this off... *cough* Category:Fanfic